El Viaje
by Persona Decente
Summary: Porque cuando se está al fondo del abismo, un viaje por el cielo no viene tan mal ¿Verdad, Makoto? Centrado en Makoto, y un muy leve MakoHaru


_**El Viaje**_

YEA' BITCH! Vengo con una weá super random que salió de mi estado más puro de "no sé qué hacer con mi vida, debería estar entrenando, puto humo". No tiene lógica (Nada lo tiene en esta vida) así que no esperen algo bien elaborado, YIIIIIISSS! Lml

_**Advertencias: **_Ehh… ¿Marihuana? ¿Pensamientos suicidas? ¿Makoto triste? ¿Un poco de gayosidad muy mínima que no es la base de este fic? Que se sho'

_**Disclaimer: **_Los cabros bien bellakitos no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, y si me pertenecieran, tampoco los haría fumar. Me da paja buscar a quién le pertenecen realmente, así que si usté es el o la dueña de estos cabros bien buenos, adjudíqueselos y llévese mis respetos también.-

O.o.O.o.O

Se sentía cansado, y no era un cansancio físico agradable de después de entrenar, que lo dejaba con una sensación de haberlo dado todo. No era eso, era un agotamiento mental, uno que hacía que, Makoto Tachibana, en la hermosa etapa de la adolescencia, pensara en el suicidio una vez más. Era una persona sensible, y por ende, todo le afectaba de forma mucho más directa que al resto. Y por esto, por el eterno choque de su vocación profesional y su "amistad" con Haru, por los problemas familiares, con los amigos, con la vida y por el simple hecho de que estaba harto de tener que ver siempre las mismas caras que ha visto toda su vida, es que se mira la muñeca de la mano izquierda una y otra vez pensando en cortarla, o piensa en el peso que podrá soportar una viga de su casa sin caerse, para colgar una cuerda y mandarlos a todos a la mierda, después de todo, estaba solo en casa y también en el diario vivir. Rodeado de gente, pero solo. Triste.

Mientras estaba echado en su cama mirando el techo, recordó una noche hace algo más de un año en la cual salió a caminar. Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la madrugada y él aún deambulaba por las calles de los barrios bajos observando a los borrachos caerse, a los narcotraficantes trabajando, a las prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios… En fin, a la bohemia entera. Y no, no tenía intenciones de volver a su casa ni tampoco acudir a la casa de alguno de sus amigos, menos aún la de Haru, que significaría el acto de autoflagelación más grande que podría cometer en su vida. Mientras caminaba, un tipo de unos 35 años, evidentemente bajo los efectos de una sustancia ilícita, le tomó por un tobillo mientras le decía "eh, amigo" para llamar su atención. Y como Makoto era tremendamente cobarde, y ya iba más que asustado caminando entre las garras de la noche, cuando el tipo le hizo esto casi se le fue el alma a los pies. En pánico, se volteó para encarar a quien le hablaba, pero se dio cuenta de que el tipo apenas podía pararse, así que era improbable que le hiciera daño, por ende se relajó. Las estupideces que hablaba el mayor, sumado a las cosas graciosas que pasaban en ese momento a su alrededor hicieron de su "conversación" los quince minutos más extraños y graciosos de su vida. Pero lo más extraño fue que el tipo, en agradecimiento al castaño por escuchar sus incoherencias y reírse con ellas, le dio una pequeña caja, y le dijo:

-Ábrela cuando estés con la soga al cuello hijo, cuando sientas que quieres mandar tu vida al carajo.

Makoto simplemente asintió, se la echó a un bolsillo y, luego de despedirse decidió que ya había sido demasiada vagancia para un joven decente como él, y que si Haru se enteraba le iba a mentar hasta a la madre por irresponsable y por recibir cajas extrañas de desconocidos que claramente no están en sí, así que emprendió su marcha de vuelta a casa.

Un día después, reflexionó sobre lo estúpido que había sido al recibir una caja desconociendo su contenido, y por miedo a este, ni siquiera se atrevió a botarla o a abrirla, simplemente la escondió en un rincón de su pieza con la esperanza que desapareciera…

Y ahora, un año después, estaba al borde del abismo. Y recordó el mensaje de aquel drogado de la calle que le dio la caja y pensó que era el momento preciso de revisarla. Además, no podía negar que lo que en ella hubiera le causaba curiosidad. Era muy pequeña para que tuviera una soga para colgarse, o una pistola con una bala cargada, o un explosivo, o cualquier mierda que lo hiciera desaparecer rotundamente de la faz de la Tierra. Cuando la encontró, se quedó observándola durante diez minutos, y la movía, para tratar de adivinar lo que contenía, pero lo único que oía era el golpeteo de unas cosas que probablemente eran de papel. ¿Y si eran mensajes cursis del tipo "todo va a estar bien"? En ese caso quemaría la puta caja por darle un motivo más por el cual odiar la vida. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba actuando igual de cobarde que siempre, y se insultó internamente por eso, mientras abría la caja de una vez por todas.

Y lo único que había en ella eran cuatro papelillos enrollados con algo adentro y un encendedor. Al tomar uno de los papelillos se dio cuenta que lo que tenían adentro no era nada más ni nada menos que marihuana. Y para alguien como Makoto Tachibana, deportista y con el perfecto expediente de nunca haber fumado ni siquiera un cigarrillo normal y lo máximo que ha bebido ha sido un sorbo de vino porque lo ha confundido con bebida, el consejo del hombre le resultó más inútil que la idea de las frases cursis. Lo de beber y fumar dejárselo a Rin, él no era así, y punto. Además, tampoco sabía si esa basura era legal en Japón o no, pero tenía la seria impresión de que no. Eso le causó aún más pánico.

Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y se hundía más en su agujero de depresión, la idea de fumarse un porro se hacía más fuerte en su cabeza. Y ya que la idea de suicidarse iba en serio, le pareció que una locura adolescente antes de morir no era tan mala, después de todo, vivió toda su vida como un sacerdote cuidándose de las sustancias ilícitas para que no afectaran en su rendimiento escolar y deportivo, y guardando su virginidad para su querido mejor amigo que no lo miró una maldita vez en su vida. Luego de todas esas cosas, un porro más, un porro menos: ¿qué daño le haría?

Y entonces, como no sabía fumar, tuvo que aprender con un cursillo _express_ de esos que se encuentran en Internet —cosa que encontró de lo más ridícula de su parte, pero ya qué— y tomó uno de los papelillos, lo puso en su boca, lo encendió y aspiró bruscamente. Y entonces sintió el humo ingresar a sus pulmones, y como lo más tóxico que había aspirado en su vida había sido el humo de una fogata, lo agarró un ataque de tos terrible mientras gemía "la puta que me parió". Y una vez recuperado el oxígeno, se armó de valor y volvió a aspirar el humo del papelillo, pero esta vez de a poco. Y mientras fumaba, veía las luciérnagas del patio y analizaba su vuelo, cosa que a cada calada parecía volverse más y más interesante. Y para cuando se acabó el porro, la dirección del aire se había vuelto un tema de análisis científico, cruzar el pacífico a nado un proyecto a futuro y las noches que gastó en casa de Haru comiendo caballa una comedia absoluta. No tenía ni madre idea si habían pasado cinco minutos o tres horas, y poco le importaba. Estaba en un estado que lo hacía ver todo más relajado, más ligero… De pronto le dieron unas ganas gigantes de compartir con Rin, el hijo de puta de su amigo que le había jodido la vida el año anterior, y estuvo a punto de llamarlo, más consideró imprudente llamarlo a las dos de la mañana, así que prefirió seguir observando a las luciérnagas, mientras se preguntaba por qué volaban, qué comían y si él fuese una luciérnaga, cómo volaría, si hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado, un hambre atroz se apoderó de él, pero aún seguía con aquella sensación de libertad y felicidad. Y después de comer un revoltijo de cosas que pilló en el refrigerador y que le parecieron de lo más apetecibles, y de correr por la casa calculando la cantidad de metros que avanzaba por segundo, después de escuchar música y quedarse colgado mirando el diseño de la pared, sintió sueño, mucho sueño y mucha tranquilidad, así que arrastrando los pies por el suelo de la casa, se dirigió a su pieza, y con ropa y todo se acostó a dormir, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje de texto que decía algo indescifrable, pero que en su mente decía "Buenas noches Haru, te amo".

Y al día siguiente lo recibió el sol de mediodía en sus ojos, el desastre que dejó en su habitación y en la cocina y el golpeteo de la puerta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a atenderla, suplicando que no fueran sus padres y sudando helado. Al abrir la puerta, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era su mejor amigo, quien entró a la casa diciéndole que había venido porque el mensaje de la noche anterior que decía algo como "Bnnhad nmjsu haaruiii, ¿ri anmiuhn" era bastante preocupante.

—Y, entonces… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras veía el desastre que había por toda la casa, extrañado.

—De maravilla —contestó el castaño, con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Son las doce y media del día…

Y mientras Makoto se excusaba diciendo que venía despertando recién y que no tenía muy clara la hora que era, se daba cuenta de que se sentía mucho mejor ese día, y que por nada del mundo volvería a pensar en suicidarse y tampoco volvería a fumar marihuana, aunque hubiera sido lo más divertido que había hecho en años. Porque, como le dijo el tipo aquella noche, era para casos extremos. Y él mismo se aseguraría de no volver a ese extremo nunca más…

Aunque para Haruka, la cajita con los porros en la mesa y el olor a yerba de la casa no hayan pasado desapercibidos, no señor.

O.o.O.o.O

N/A: NNSJVNKLDSFVNJDFSKVKJDSNKVNDSKDVSKJL Y NOS FUIMOS EN LA VOLÁ MÁXIMA POR EL ESPACIO SIDERAL HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOO! BAJEN A MAKOTO DEL CIELO PLS! NJFNKJSNVJBDSFKVBKJDSBVKJBKJDSBKJS Esto nació cuando estaba yo escuchando a Snoop Dogg y me acordé de Makoto y sus depresiones y me lo imaginé drogado y fue chistoso. NIÑOS, NO HAGAN ESTO EN SUS CASAS, SUS PAPIS LOS VAN A RETAR.-

Gracias a Eriredia que me revisó el fic (como siempre) y me dijo que escribo como el pico pero que igual le gustó, esos comentarios me llenan el alma. Y SÉ QUE NO TE GUSTA QUE ESCRIBA CON TANTOS GARABATOS (y me censuraste caleta, perra) PERO LE DA SU TOQUE DE EMOCIÓN A LA WEÁ, CACHAI'? Igual, todo mi amor para vos, nena. De ahora en adelante te juro que no escribo más y me dedico sólo a ser tu beta (L)

Y BUENO! No tengo mucho más que decir, CCCCCC para todas! (Cuiden culo, cobren caro, cariños carlos) (L) Y si le gustó, o si no, o si se le viene en gana, me deja un review pls. Los leeré feliz de la vida, lo hhhhhuuuuro (L) CHAO, OE!

PD: No sigan los pasos de Rin, es un mal ejemplo, sean puritanas como Makoto (SHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)


End file.
